digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jesmon
Jesus? If the profile makes it so clear that it is named after Jesus, then can any admin add that information? That information would be really important.Neilandio (talk) 23:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well if Huckleberry Finn evolves a bunch of times he obviously becomes Jesus, so this should be legit info, no but really people stop with the ass-pulls. --Doomroar (talk) 23:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Once I get a full translation done, yes, I will add the profile. In the mean time -- it evolves from the Savior(Huckmon), can sense and hunt all evil, is best friends with Catholic nuns, has a name that is pronounced the same as the Japanese word for Jesus (Iesu) but with an added "J", shines with a perfect light, serves God, and comes not to bring peace, but swords. It is very, very Jesus, just focused more on the mythic version of him (Gnostic gospels and Revelation), like every other Abrahamic Digimon in the franchise. 13:22, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe it's just me, but the seals at the bottom of the sword legs make it look like it's walking on water. Lanate (talk) 13:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: It actually looks like he is indeed walking over water, but my problem is that this all looks like conjectures without official confirmation that so many times have stopped other additions to the wiki following the same line of reasoning, and if he is Jesus then perfect, but i feel that this is rushed specially since he just appeared like a week ago or something?. --Doomroar (talk) 01:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Etymologies are almost always going to be (well-supported) conjecture, since the franchise rarely spells them out. The wiki bans speculation when facts are available (like what happened to a character, etc.), but on etymologies, if you can give a good argument, it goes in. 01:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::: One question..."mythological"...really now? M-san (talk) 23:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Standard appellation as Digimon tend to draw less from religious text and more on the pop culture versions. Lanate (talk) 01:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Unless you have historical evidence that Rabbi ben Yeshua was made of swords and raised by Catholic nuns, then yes, M-san. 01:51, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Iron Sword Judgment The first Kanji of the attack should be 轍 not 鉄. 轍 means track, 'Iron Sword' may be an incorrect translation but I don't know if there is a pun besides from rhyming with Gankoomon's attack. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 08:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) "Mythological Jesus" The description says "Mythological Jesus." Can you guys please remove the "Mythological" word. I'm not a Christian, but still it sounds like an insult to others beliefs. So can you please just remove it. --Mmduser (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :How about we switch to legendary? We do the same for Shakamon and Shaka Nyorai, and there is agreement that a historical Jesus did exist. Lanate (talk) 23:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems technically correct, according to wiktionary. Sure -- mythological counterparts of historical persons could accurately use "legendary". 00:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Attacks How does Jesmon use it's tail sword for it's Tekken Seibai attack? There's an explanation for almost every attack. Karsap 13:98 September 8, 2014. :As of now, there's no reason to believe the tail sword has any relation to Tekken Seibai. There has been no description given for any of Jesmon's attacks. 20:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Karsap 19:57 September 8, 2014 "It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running" ha! and yet this is the first time we ever see the mofo, clearly that ability of his is not working at all! XD. Voice Actor I was trying to add the VA of Jesmon in Cyber Sleuth (Hiroko Emori), and I couldn't inasmuch as the page has been protected. Could anyone do this for me? By the way, I have assumed that Huckmon has the same VA since both look similar to me: *Huckmon *Jesmon :No, we can't use sounding similar for Huckmon. What's the source for Jesmon? 04:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) There are quite sources on the internet, e.g.: *Imdb *TvTropes (here it is implied that Huckmon is also voiced by Hiroko Emori) --Charles.929 (talk) 12:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's in the credits. And I thought we accepted sounding similar as a source for forms of the same character. Both me and Lanate have been doing it. 12:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Neither imdb nor tvtropes are acceptable sources, but if it's in the credits then it should be fine (which one is in the credits, though?). As far as "sounding alike", I can kind of see it being okay with stuff like Shoutmon where the voice literally doesn't change, but policy-wise, we've explicitly been telling users that it's not okay. If the community wants to change that decision, that's fine, but we need to make sure we're not telling users one thing and doing another. 13:42, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The dub often uses different actors for different forms of the same character, while the Japanese version has consistently using the same actor for forms of the same character with rare exceptions (Three Archangels in ''Frontier). There were even interviews where VAs talked about the difficulty of doing different voices for every form, but taking effort because they don't want to be replaced by someone else. 21:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Name Jesmon's name is an acronym of many words. Source. :Transcription with translation by Garmmon: ::こんにちは、ジエスモンの名前は幾つかの言葉の頭文字をとってつけた造語です。響きとしてはイエスのように 聞こえるのも良いかなと思いました。いつかそういう裏設定みたいのを話せる時が来ると良いです ね。 ::Jesmon's name was created as an acronym of several words. I thought it was nice how the name's pronunciation gave a similar vibe to 'Jesus', too. It would be great if I could talk more about these kinds of behind-the-scenes decisions one day. :So, Jesmon is actually an acronym, and the similarity to "Jesus" is a coincidence. Also, maybe it's just me, but Watanabe seems to imply something holds him off from talking about etymologies. 15:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not a coincidence. He says right there that it's both an acronym and meant to sound like "Jesus". Japanese anime names often have layered meanings based on word structure like that. -- Noneofyourbusiness (talk) 03:10, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, he specificaly says it's a coincidence and he just liked this coincidence. The similarity t "Jesus" was unintentional and he kept it because he liked. Please, read again the translation. 03:16, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::That sounds like it's primarily an acronym, but also has connotations of Jesus (Like LordKnight/Rhodonite). 14:43, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::So should something about Jesus be added to the section?Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:40, December 26, 2018 (UTC) At, Rene, and Pol Should we not count these as Digital Lifeforms like for Jormungandr and Surtr?Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :At, Rene, and Pol are explicitly stated to be Digimon like Fujitsumon and Hinukamuy whereas Jormungandr and Surtr are not hence their classification as as Digital Lifeforms. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:33, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Where does it state that? it just says he got them and their have sentience in his profile. "Jesmon also acquired the trio "Atho", "René", and "Por" as part of its ascetic training. They are able to move and act independently under Jesmon's instructions, and boast formidable behavioral abilities such as landing direct attacks on the enemy, the protection of Jesmon, and the rescue of other Digimon.". I guess 'other Digimon' could indicate but that seems more likely it's referring to Digion other than Jesmon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:34, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :::It compares them to Hinakamuy, which is stated to be a Digimon in Gankoomon's profile. 12:43, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::I still think these ones wouldn't count as Digimon based on how the profile reads but alright.Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:30, July 7, 2018 (UTC) DM20 Okay so this is the 4th/5th person at this point who's asked about this on Reddit : https://old.reddit.com/r/digimon/comments/d9qpin/question_about_jesmon_on_ver_20th_v_pet/ and so Bandai US have screwed up and used "Jesmon Medal" as the name, from an obvious screw up (copy pasting from the DSCS medal list without removing medal, I guess). Should we set this as an "alt name"? at the least a re-direct seems like it'd be useful since a lot of people seem to be Googling it and finding nothing. Or it may be best to add the DM20 saying "Jesmon (incorrectly localised as Jesmon Medal)"Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:44, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :The latter option, sure. And a redirect. 01:34, September 27, 2019 (UTC)